


Plan B

by cteranodon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Rewrite, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cteranodon/pseuds/cteranodon
Summary: What if Sebastian went home with the farmer after his 10 heart event?
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the name of my farmer, Adrian, but I avoided any physical descriptors as best I could so that you can visualize your own farmer here.

The parkway was completely deserted, but that didn’t stop Sebastian from taking it at a leisurely pace on his motorcycle. Adrian, on the saddle behind Sebastian and pressed to the back of his driver, was free to enjoy the ride and make guesses as to where exactly he was being taken.

It felt to Adrian like hardly any time at all had passed since he’d confessed his feelings to Sebastian, and Sebastian had confessed to returning them. In fact, this was their first real outing since then, not counting all the times they’d magically run into each other at the saloon. Arguably, this might even be called their first date. Was this a date? Is this what counts as a date to Sebastian? Adrian really wasn’t sure.

They were definitely heading in the direction of the city. Adrian wondered if they were on their way to some arcade where Sebastian, by night, had won the high score on every machine. Or if they were headed to a restaurant where none of the employees even had to ask Sebastian what his order was.

They turned onto an exit. Adrian figured he’d find out soon enough. The motorcycle found its way to increasingly narrow roads, and before long had wandered off the road entirely, and onto a path that was nonetheless well-traveled. And when they reached a clearing…

They were coming to the edge of a cliff, and beyond? The skyline of Zuzu City.

Adrian stepped off, taking in all the lights, all the flawlessly rectangular surfaces, all the hum that he could sense even from far away. He was conscious of Sebastian walking up, parallel to him, keeping a moderate amount of distance between them.

They stared together in silence for a heavy moment that was filled with an emotion Adrian couldn’t place.

When Sebastian spoke, he spoke softly. “I come here when I want to get away from everything and just… think.”

Absently he brought out a cigarette and lighter. Something melancholy was tugging at him as he lit the cigarette and took a drag. “So… what do you think?”

Wasn’t that just a question. Adrian thought as he stared out at the city where he used to work. Out in Stardew Valley, he’d found a measure of freedom he’d never seen anywhere else. What he was looking at was the result of centuries of human ingenuity and progress, but it was also a place where thousands of people just like him were confined, trapped, _stuck_ , without a prayer for a better life.

“It gives me a strange, sad feeling” was what Adrian finally managed to say.

A pause. Sebastian exhaled a pillar of smoke. Then he turned shyly away from Adrian. “That’s exactly how I feel, too.”

They watched the city’s night in silence. Sebastian’s cigarette dwindled on its way to completion. Adrian couldn’t help glancing at it, and Sebastian caught him in the act.

Before Adrian could say anything, Sebastian sighed. “I know, I know. I’m addicted to these things. It’s not good. I’m realizing how much I need to quit them.”

 _Realizing?_ Adrian wondered if something had brought that on recently.

They stared at it together for several more silent moments. Adrian got the sense that this was a very private part of Sebastian’s life he was getting the chance to see, and he was struggling to think of how to articulate his thanks.

The cigarette was reaching its end when Sebastian spoke again. “The city used to draw me in. But now I’m finding myself happier at home, in the valley.”

He looked at Adrian as he said it. Adrian felt himself going white-hot, wondering if – hoping that – Sebastian meant what Adrian was thinking.

Adrian wished he wasn’t so dumbstruck by everything that was happening. That he could just offer up a valuable response to any of this. Then again, Sebastian had probably intricately planned this whole encounter, and knew very well that Adrian often wasn’t much of a talker.

“Adrian?”

“Yes?” The sound of his name on Sebastian’s voice in such a vulnerable moment had caught Adrian seriously off guard.

“Um…” He was a sight. He was so timid, so clearly nervous and out of his depth, and so captivated by Adrian. “I’ve never… felt anything like this with another guy before… But you’re different.”

_Ah._

“You know what I’m trying to say, don’t you?”

Sebastian caught eye contact with Adrian, and stared, earnestly and hopefully. When Adrian didn’t react after a second, Sebastian began moving in, slowly enough that Adrian could turn away.

He was so fucking beautiful, there, a glow cast on him by the light of the city he was now rejecting, his eyes now shut in agonized and ecstatic anticipation. It wasn’t like there was any world where Adrian would turn him down.

Adrian closed the distance, and the two kissed, a kiss that was soft and enduring. Adrian could taste the tobacco, and was surprised by how little he minded. It was already clear that Sebastian was an excellent kisser.

They broke away, but only by inches, and only for a moment. A tiny, soft laugh from Sebastian preceded their next kiss. A shorter one, with each of them still enthralled by the amazing and exciting new sensation that was kissing the other. No eye contact in the pause that followed, just Sebastian’s breath hot on Adrian’s lips. And then, they both dove in.

Sebastian pressed his entire body against Adrian, who gripped Sebastian’s back and held tight. It was clearer now than usual how much bigger Adrian was than Sebastian – Sebastian wasn’t exactly short, but still was easily outsized by the tall and lean farmer.

It was a perfect, romantic scene, and Adrian would have been just fine continuing to make out with Sebastian for a long while on that cliff, but within a few minutes he noticed that the hands that hung on the back of his neck were trembling.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded, breathless. “Just… can’t believe this is happening.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?”

“…Yes, but not for the reason you’re thinking.” Sebastian stepped away, letting his fingers brush slowly against Adrian’s face as he did so, and waddled back to the motorcycle. “I didn’t plan this very well. I’m… wearing skinny jeans.”

“ _Ah_. I see.” Adrian hadn’t even thought of that as a possible factor, but he was pleased to know he was having that effect on his new boyfriend. And as Sebastian leaned over his motorcycle to gather himself, Adrian’s eyes couldn’t help but wander to that _other_ thing that was accentuated by the skinny jeans. He suddenly had a much better idea of what Sebastian’s ass looked like than he’d had previously.

Once Adrian was sure the image would be imprinted on his mind when he needed it later, he turned back to face the city and sat down. After a minute, he was joined by his newly reoriented boyfriend, who, when prompted, grasped his hand and rested against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Sebastian said.

“No, it’s fine.” Adrian turned and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “This was really nice. I’m glad you shared it with me.”

“…Well, I had a pretty good time, too.”

Adrian wasn’t sure how many minutes passed sitting there. Together they watched the lights of the city begin to twinkle out. Then Adrian was the one who was shivering, and this time from the dropping temperature.

“Hey, so, I’ve started making wine, and I could use a good taste-tester,” he said. “Would you be interested in going back and—”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Sebastian stood up with alarming speed. “I haven’t really been to your house yet, anyway. I’d like to check it out.”

So, then, it _was_ their first proper date, and it was going favorably all around. Adrian was feeling pleased with himself over the entire ride back to Pelican Town.

Sebastian parked his motorcycle in the garage, then ducked inside to let his mother know he’d be out of the house for the night. He walked out looking a little bit sheepish – there was a chance that Robin had figured out what was happening in more detail than Sebastian had admitted to – but Adrian decided not to ask anything about it.

They took a quiet, contemplative stroll from the path behind Sebastian’s house, around the bend, towards the farm. The stroll could also be described as at least a little bit _tantalizing_ – they walked next to each other, and Adrian wanted desperately to hold Sebastian again, but even after their little adventure, it somehow felt like they were back at the start for the evening.

Sebastian quickly moved ahead when he saw the farm itself, coming to a stop at a fence and leaning against it to admire what Adrian was growing.

He looked back at Adrian with that soft, slight smile of his. “I don’t see any grapes.”

“I never said it was grape wine,” Adrian replied.

“You’re making wine out of non-grapes?” Sebastian sounded impressed. “I didn’t know it could still be called wine without grapes involved. I guess I never really thought about it, though.”

“There’s a lot I didn’t know, too.” Adrian arrived next to Sebastian. “Nobody really gave me any instructions or anything like that. Heh, well…” He shrugged. “Other than that ‘Livin off the Land’ show. That’s been a lifesaver.”

“I’ve had that on in the background sometimes, these last few weeks,” Sebastian said. “I’ve been kind of wanting to learn more about what it is you do out here.”

“You know, you can just ask.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to impress you.”

“You do that plenty.”

This appeared to be more than what Sebastian expected to hear, as he turned away blushing.

Adrian wasn’t sure if Sebastian was flattered or about to try to contradict what he’d said, but he decided he should keep going either way. “When I first met you, I would never have guessed how gentle you are. I think that’s what I admire the most about you, and you impress me in new ways with it all the time.”

Sebastian didn’t move from his timid position. “…That’s nice of you to say.”

“Hey, let’s go inside.” Adrian wasn’t sure that this would be a very fruitful thing to dwell on. He also didn’t think it would help to make a pun on that out loud. “I can show you around out here when it’s daylight.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Sebastian was slowly recovering from the blow of being complimented. “Tomorrow I can get a better look at what you’re growing. …Way more fruitful that way.”

_Blast it all._

But inside, Sebastian was just as eager to take in all the details. Adrian felt like there wasn’t much to see, but he gave Sebastian as much of a tour as he could.

“Do you want to watch something together?” Sebastian asked, eyeing the couch and the TV in front of it.

“Do you have something in mind?”

Sebastian’s mouth curled up microscopically. “There’s a pretty good fantasy show that usually has reruns on at this time of night. That’s your speed, right?”

“It is,” Adrian said.

“I can fill you in on plot if you need me to.” Sebastian’s voice was eager, almost hungry.

Adrian figured he was better at reading Sebastian now. For all he knew, though, Sebastian just had more fire under him lately than normal.

“I’ll pour the wine,” Adrian said.

“Hey, while you’re doing that…” Sebastian looked down. “Do you have pants I can change into? Just to… you know…”

 _Oh, for you? Absolutely._ Adrian wasn’t about to let the skinny jeans obstacle stop their momentum a second time. “Here.” He went to his chest of drawers and pulled out pajama pants. “You can change in the bathroom while I pour wine.”

He didn’t go into the bathroom while Adrian poured the wine, but Adrian still resisted the urge to peek.

Adrian returned with both glasses, placing one down on the end table next to where Sebastian was settling in. He also retrieved the remote for Sebastian before settling in himself.

Sebastian navigated to the high-octane show he and Adrian would be watching for the night. He was leaning forward as he did so, the perfect chance for Adrian to extend his arm along the back of the couch, to hang on Sebastian’s shoulders moments later.

That was how they watched the episode in progress: Sebastian leaning against Adrian, Adrian’s fingers occasionally trailing up and down Sebastian’s far shoulder, both holding their wine glasses and enjoying the drink slowly throughout the show.

“I really like this wine,” Sebastian commented at one point.

“Thank you!” Adrian felt his cheeks going rosy. “I want to try to sell it soon, so I have to make sure it’s tasty enough.”

“I’m not an expert, but I think it’s ready.” Sebastian took another sip and seemed to very willfully savor it.

As the episode drew to a close, with a conclusion that Adrian understood about 10% of at most, Sebastian stood up again. “Do you mind if we turn the lights off? I’ll feel a little more at home.”

“Yeah, go for it!”

They watched the next episode in the same position, but now in relative darkness. The atmosphere was dramatically different, and whenever Adrian looked at Sebastian, he was struck by the way the light from the TV highlighted his features. His skin shone almost reflectively, and his collarbone, or the part of it that was exposed, cast a playful shadow.

Sebastian set their now-empty glasses on the end table, curled in towards Adrian, and wrapped his arms around Adrian’s middle.

 _Now the real work begins._ Adrian, in turn, held Sebastian to him with his free arm. It wasn’t a position conducive to Sebastian continuing to watch the show, but Adrian suspected that didn’t matter much for two reasons: that Sebastian was familiar enough with it to enjoy it just by listening, and that Sebastian wasn’t actually that worried about the show anymore.

Somewhere within himself, Adrian knew that he had an endgame, and that Sebastian had an endgame, and that the two were one and the same. But he wasn’t about to let this occasion go without good and proper build-up. The hand on Sebastian’s shoulder slowly, steadily became more frequent in rubbing gently against the fabric of his hoodie. Adrian watched him, now, to measure his reaction as the hand made the leap from his shoulder to his hair.

Judging from the way Sebastian drew himself completely snug against Adrian, he was liking having his hair stroked.

Adrian was absolutely loving it, too. The feeling of Sebastian’s hair in his fingers, of Sebastian resting on him and listening to his heartbeat, of being able to look at and hold this person he’d grown to admire and adore.

But better things were in store. Adrian placed a kiss on the top of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian didn’t know what to do with this cue at first. He was still as stone, not looking up. But as Adrian moved to get a better grip on him, he was spurred to action. He lifted himself from Adrian’s chest and faced him eye-to-eye.

What was contained in that moment? What could begin to describe the soaring anticipation that Adrian felt, and the need to believe that this would be the first of many such occasions, and the desperate hope that this felt as right to Sebastian as it did to him?

Sebastian stared at Adrian’s mouth. When he looked back up into Adrian’s eyes, he was biting his own lower lip. Subtle, he was not.

Adrian couldn’t take any more delays. He pulled Sebastian in and kissed him.

Sebastian’s breathing was unsteady from nerves, much more than earlier, as he kissed back. No more preambles this time – Adrian held the back of Sebastian’s head with one hand, and pulled ever-so-slightly more, to get as much of Sebastian as he could as quickly as possible.

Sebastian responded by shifting to straddle Adrian’s lap, as much of his chest prone against Adrian as he could physically manage while not breaking his mouth away.

The softness was ebbing away, as their kisses mounted in urgency.

Adrian had to take a moment to breathe, and the two watched each other in awe, quiet laughs coming from them both. It was dark, but the light from the TV still highlighted Sebastian’s neck.

So Adrian decided it was time to put his mouth on it.

And kissing Sebastian’s neck was instantly gratifying. “Mmm…”

That _moan!_ It had to be one of the best sounds ever heard. And the weight of Sebastian fell even more completely onto him. It was immaculate. Adrian kept kissing, as many angles as he could find on that wonderfully responsive neck, as much as he had to, just to get Sebastian to repeat himself. When he found the spot that seemed to work the best, he tried lightly licking and nibbling, and every new sensation drew that unforgettable moan from Sebastian once again.

Adrian felt something else against him, from the other side of the borrowed pajamas.

He released Sebastian’s neck and returned to kissing his lips. Sebastian was even more enthusiastic now. Their tongues met and didn’t part. Adrian’s hands slid down to the pajamas and held the ass whose shape he’d already tried to memorize. It was just like he imagined it, and Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose, his tongue pausing for a brief uncertain moment before he dove back in.

Adrian was, of course, completely hard now, too. With his grip on Sebastian’s ass, he could pull towards himself, and their dicks were grinding against each other with only a few layers of fabric in between. It was mostly new for Sebastian, but he was picking up on it pretty quickly. The movement of his hips was turning smooth, rhythmic, almost choreographed, the kind of control that could make dancers jealous.

He was perfect.

Things could only escalate more perfectly. Adrian lifted himself, still holding Sebastian to him. Judging by how eagerly Sebastian laid with his back on the couch as Adrian shifted them, he was just as ready to have Adrian on top of him.

Sebastian’s hands slid under Adrian’s shirt as they kept kissing. Shy, careful hands explored Adrian’s torso, trailing the curves of his muscles, winding upwards, pressing on his pecs. Sebastian broke away to stare into Adrian’s eyes with dumbfounded awe once more, and Adrian took the chance to take his own shirt off entirely.

“Oh… damn.” Sebastian ogled Adrian’s torso. “You are… _so_ fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Adrian teased Sebastian’s skin where his hoodie had ridden up, exposing his waist. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sebastian was shaking again. This time, it was hard to imagine the reason was anything but arousal.

There was only one thing to do. Adrian bowed down and kissed Sebastian’s waist.

“Ahh!” By far the loudest moan Adrian had gotten out of Sebastian, accompanied by him actually thrusting upwards at what was now empty air.

Adrian’s hands wandered under the hoodie, exploring the same way Sebastian had, but much more purposefully, taking in all the details, drawing out more of those sighs, all the while exposing more skin for him to kiss. And kiss he did, all the softest and most reactive spots he could find on Sebastian’s chest, trailing his tongue in spiraling paths between destinations, nibbling down when he thought Sebastian would be receptive to it, relishing every rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest.

The hoodie finally hit the floor. Sebastian’s moans had already turned into whines, and he gripped Adrian’s head with both hands even as Adrian returned to meeting their lips, pushing his tongue teasingly into Sebastian’s mouth. Adrian caressed the front of Sebastian’s thigh through the pajamas, up to his hip, around to his—

“Ah! Fffuck.” Sebastian had to break away again as Adrian gently held the fabric around Sebastian’s cock and began to stroke it. Sebastian’s eyes were shut tight. He alternately bit his lower lip and let out small sighs that were hot on Adrian’s face. Adrian watched as Sebastian’s pleasure made itself known in the creasing of his brow and the broadening of his smile.

“Are you still okay?” Adrian asked.

Sebastian didn’t open his eyes, just wetted his lips, nodded, and gave a high-pitched “Mhm…”

Adrian admired his handiwork for a moment. Sebastian squirming under him, the shifting glow of the TV on his bare shoulders, the unforgettable sight of his chest.

“Can I suck your cock?” Adrian finally asked.

“Oh, God…” It caught Sebastian off guard. His hips involuntarily bucked up against Adrian’s hand. “Y-yes, please…”

So sweet. So polite.

Adrian straightened himself out, and tugged on the pajamas, pulling them around Sebastian’s ass and up off his legs.

And, as if the sight of him shirtless wasn’t incredible enough, seeing Sebastian naked for the first time was transcendent. It wasn’t just his legs, his hips, or even his dick, it was getting to see everything. Sebastian, his boyfriend, head to toe, all for him to see.

Adrian bowed down and began licking at Sebastian’s cock. Every stroke of his tongue earned a shuddering gasp, an ecstatic sigh, or a loud divine invocation. So Adrian gave more, closing his lips around the head, licking harder, tasting, sucking, drawing out whatever he could.

Sebastian bucked and whined, arching his back against the couch, not letting out a single exhale from his lips except ones heavy with the sound of pleasure like he’d never felt before. Adrian went further down, feeling his throat squeeze on Sebastian’s cock, letting his upper lip reach the skin of Sebastian’s body, letting his tongue push his boyfriend further and further…

“C-careful, I might…”

Adrian’s mouth released Sebastian, and he grinned up at his boyfriend, who was heaving shaky breaths and had one hand gripping the armrest above his head like a vice.

“Might what?” Adrian asked innocently.

“M-might… you know…”

“And is there a reason why you shouldn’t cum in my mouth right now?”

Sebastian blearily met Adrian’s eyes. “I was hoping you’d fuck me.”

 _Ah_.

Adrian had assumed that fucking Sebastian tonight would be a bit ambitious, but if Sebastian himself asked for it, who was Adrian to say no?

“Let’s move to the bed.” Adrian stood up, giving his own dick a few tweaks. The bed was probably more comfortable for Sebastian, and would be way easier to clean.

Sebastian gathered himself and stood up, snapping to Adrian’s side to offer a kiss. Adrian couldn’t help from letting his hands curl around Sebastian’s incredible ass cheeks, cherishing them like they deserved.

“Give me a moment to find my lube,” Adrian said between kisses.

“You’re telling me you won’t try fitting it in dry?” Sebastian’s voice sounded almost sincere, but that mischievous smile he wore as he said it was a dead giveaway.

“Maybe next time.”

Adrian let go and moved over to his chest of drawers. He wondered how ready for this Sebastian actually was, and as he found his lube, he braced himself for the possibility that his boyfriend was biting off more than he could chew.

But the sight that was waiting for him when he turned back around said otherwise: Sebastian, lying in his bed, face down, ass up, with a finger already on his hole like it was second nature.

“Whoa…”

Sebastian looked back at Adrian, a smile on his flushed face. He knew exactly what he was doing, in every sense.

Adrian climbed into the bed, placing the bottle in Sebastian’s waiting, free hand. For the first time all night, Adrian was truly left speechless. Sebastian was there, under him, hungrily fingering himself, with a motion he’d obviously practiced his share of times, that Adrian couldn’t imagine he’d tried until recently.

How many nights recently had Sebastian done this, late into the night, occupied with thoughts of Adrian? Of what Adrian was going to do to him next?

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Sebastian asked Adrian.

It was almost unthinkable that Sebastian was the one asking that, when he was apparently the more inexperienced one, and when he was so positively irresistible.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Then _fuck me_.”

Adrian hastily lubed himself up and brought his dick up to Sebastian’s hole. Delicately, with one firm hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, he pushed. Sebastian pressed back against him, and he felt the head of his cock inside Sebastian sooner than he expected.

Sebastian tilted his head, processing the new sensation. Then he rolled his hips back, working more and more of Adrian deeper and deeper inside himself. Every few seconds, a spasm of pleasure ran all through his body. Then every few seconds turned into every second, and soon he could barely move at all without making an obvious shiver or a groan of delight.

Adrian gripped Sebastian’s shoulder harder and put his other hand on Sebastian’s hip for leverage. Another tug, and his hips met the skin of Sebastian’s ass.

“Holy shit.” Sebastian’s voice was husky, awestruck by the new sensation. He looked back over his shoulder at Adrian, smiling, but not able to say anything more. Another slow thrust. Sebastian reached for a pillow and hugged it to himself with one arm.

“I’m gonna go faster now,” Adrian said. “Stop me if something hurts, okay?”

Sebastian nodded, hazy with ecstasy. Adrian felt himself groaning as he picked up his rhythm, and beneath him Sebastian responded with a grateful whine. Adrian held Sebastian’s sides with both hands and pulled with each thrust, letting his arms generate power, like Sebastian was the world’s nicest fleshlight. The beat-like smacking of hips on ass now accompanied the sighs and moans from Sebastian, who had gone slack-jawed and whose face was dragging on the pillow he was holding.

They kept at it for a few minutes, until instinct took over and Adrian was fucking into Sebastian like an animal, barely aware of what he was doing. Sebastian had made a twisted face here and there, but was now moaning in time with every thrust. The muscles of his back were taut, and he hadn’t lifted himself from the pillow.

“Sebastian, I’m gonna cum on you.”

“Fuck, Adrian…”

Adrian kept in Sebastian until the very last possible second. He wanted every moment he could buy. One second more, one second more, one second more… Just before reaching the edge, he pulled his dick out, rested it on Sebastian’s ass, and gave in. His vision faded and he was hit by a tidal wave of hot energy that he made known with his shouts.

The world came back into view. Adrian heaved two dense breaths. Then clarity struck.

Adrian reached out, bunched Sebastian’s hair in his hand, and tugged.

“Mmahh—!”

“Do you think you can cum for me?” Adrian sucked on Sebastian’s neck as he brought his free hand around to Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian’d had the sense fucked out of him, but he managed a tight nod. Adrian stroked, ramping up quickly, gripping hard, pressing his tongue firmly against the soft flesh of Sebastian’s neck.

Hardly any time at all passed before urgency filled Sebastian’s voice. Adrian broke away to watch his eyes roll back, his eyelids flutter shut, his broad grin fall slack. He humped into Adrian’s fist, loosing himself all over the pillow until it was covered with his seed.

***

“I think I got some in your hair,” Adrian said, taking the pillowcase off a certain pillow and setting both components aside.

“No kidding?” Sebastian was lying on his side, a giggly mess, trying to catch his breath without messing up any more of Adrian’s bedding than he already had.

“We should probably clean you off.” Adrian grinned down at his boyfriend. “In the shower, I mean.”

“Yeah, probably,” Sebastian replied, not showing any signs of moving. “Give me a minute… or an hour… or a year…”

“And then you’re free to stay here for the night, if you want to.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “But there’s only one bed…”

“Sebastian—”

“Kidding. I’m a snuggler. Obviously I’m in.”

“You’ll be the first to share it with me, then.” Adrian helped Sebastian to his feet. “One more way you’re making tonight unforgettable.”

Sebastian lifted his chin to prompt Adrian for a kiss. After Adrian obliged, he shrugged and said “I won’t be forgetting _that_ anytime soon, myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my fantasy and i get to decide if STIs exist in this universe (they don't) (in the real world always use a condom unless it's discussed *beforehand*)

Adrian woke up with Sebastian still asleep in the nook of his shoulder.

Holding Sebastian filled Adrian with the warmth of the feelings for Sebastian he’d cultivated for months. Yes, this was the morning after their first real date, and yes, it had been a long time coming. A lot had changed since Adrian’s fumbling attempts at asking Sebastian for a dance at the spring festival. He wasn’t totally sure how he’d done it, but he also knew that Sebastian was a lot more to him now than just a handsome face.

And here he was. After the best night Adrian could remember in a long time.

He’d never imagined that moving to Stardew Valley would turn out so magically.

“Mmph.” Sebastian stirred, not quite awake but not fully asleep. “Mrrmnin.”

Adrian decided to wait a few minutes and allow Sebastian to try that one again when he was ready. Not like he was in a rush to move.

Sebastian stirred again. “Mornin.”

“Good morning!”

Sebastian didn’t open his eyes, just wrapped his arms around Adrian’s middle and pulled himself as tight as he could. “You sleep alright?”

“Like a dream.”

“I think I had a dream,” Sebastian mumbled. “Something about… a rehearsal with Sam, but he kept trying to convince me that we should do a metal cover of the ‘Prairie King’ theme…”

“The arcade?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Who knows? It might be kind of jaunty.”

“Not you too…”

“Your brain came up with it before I did.”

“Yeah, and I don’t need you joining in with my brain on this one.” Sebastian rubbed his face a bit against Adrian’s chest. “You smell nice.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Adrian said. “Most of the time that you see me, I’m sure I smell awful.”

“…No, not really. A day of work is just fine on you.”

“That’s gross.”

“Eh. Might be for the best.”

Sebastian didn’t elaborate on that, and Adrian didn’t press him on it, opting to savor the quietness of the moment. Sebastian was idly trailing his fingers along Adrian’s chest. Adrian could listen to Sebastian breathe. It was a tranquil kind of morning.

Sebastian spoke up again after a few minutes: “Hey, I hope…”

“Hope what?”

“I hope last night meant something to you.”

Adrian could feel his heart swelling. “Y-yes, it meant a lot. I’m glad to hear that’s mutual.”

Sebastian nodded against Adrian. “…I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. I don’t think I’ll ever _want_ to forget it.”

“Do you think we can keep making unforgettable nights like that one?”

“I’d really like that.”

Another silent moment. Adrian gently toyed with Sebastian’s hair. It seemed to be making Sebastian melt more and more into him with each passing moment.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sebastian asked. “Yesterday, you said you admire me for being gentle.”

“Sounds right. What’s the question?”

A pause. Sebastian seemed to be trying to find his words. “…It just doesn’t make any sense to me, is all. Most of the time, I’m trying to stop myself from lashing out at my family or at Demetrius, and the rest of the time I’m not even trying. Some days I just get so angry out of nowhere. ‘Gentle’ might be the last word I’d use to describe myself.”

“None of that actually changes anything,” Adrian said. “Sure, you get angry. Everybody gets angry when they’re pushed. But I’ve seen the way you are with Sam and Abigail. I’ve seen the way you are with wildlife, plus the way you talk about ‘em. And I sure have seen the way you were with me, that one time on the docks, when we knew each other a bit less than we do now. You put out so much positive energy, and I’m just lucky that I get to bask in it.”

Silence. A deep breath from Sebastian.

“That’s really nice of you to say.”

Slowly, Sebastian lifted his face, moved his eyes along a winding trail up towards Adrian’s face. It was as if he was afraid, like meeting Adrian’s eyes would dispel the magic, would end the dream, would make Adrian vanish from under him. And as his gaze reached Adrian’s chin, adoration and relief appeared in his smile, growing into a fully flushed grin when he finally made eye contact, confirming that the entire experience was real.

“Thank you, Adrian.”

It was only natural, with how close their faces were, and how charged the moment was, and how beautiful Sebastian was, that Adrian closed the inches for a kiss.

It was only natural that Sebastian’s smile persisted as he kissed back.

In fact, it went on like that. Sebastian slid up, allowing Adrian to lie his head back down, and even though they only had on one garment (pajama pants worn by Adrian) between the two of them, it didn’t escalate yet. Just the two of them, lips locked, occasionally breaking to smile into each other’s eyes.

Adrian’s hands stroked up and down Sebastian’s sides. Eventually, he would have to give in to the moment, and he let his hands wander down until they could grab Sebastian’s bare hips.

Sebastian responded by curling his hips upward, then grinding down on Adrian with full force.

“Ohhh…” Adrian moaned quite reflexively, and it seemed to empower Sebastian. That, or the fact that he could surely feel Adrian getting harder through the single layer of intervening fabric. He rubbed himself on Adrian with an enthusiasm that bordered on desperation, only stopping to reach over to the night stand and grab the lube that still sat there, placing it in Adrian’s hand.

“I want you again,” he said.

“A-are you sure?” Adrian asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll only get to experience this morning once, and I don’t want to let it go to waste.”

Adrian was convinced. He was pretty sure he could avoid hurting Sebastian, anyway, and a repeat of the heavenly experience from the previous night was too good to pass up. He covered his fingers in lube, and brought his hand through the gap between them so he could find Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian kept kissing him as he tenderly pushed the first finger through Sebastian’s soft but unyielding asshole. He savored the feeling, the warmth, the tantalizingly slow relaxation around him as he pushed further inside.

Eventually, his finger reached Sebastian’s prostate.

Sebastian broke off from the kiss, knit his eyebrows, bit his lower lip, concentrated on the feeling. Adrian cupped Sebastian’s face with his free hand. Sebastian nuzzled into it, not opening his eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh.

“More,” he whispered.

Adrian worked a second finger into Sebastian. Sebastian leaned more fully on Adrian’s other hand, cooing delightedly at the heightened pressure.

“Please, more!” he demanded.

 _Already?_ Adrian obeyed, releasing Sebastian’s face in an attempt to get better leverage. Sebastian slumped down, face pressed against Adrian’s chest. When the three fingers got all the way inside once again, he let out the dirtiest moan Adrian had ever heard. Adrian fingerfucked Sebastian in thanks. Sebastian opened his eyes and tilted his slackjawed-face up to meet Adrian’s eyes once again.

The awe in his eyes. The admiration. The pure, desperate need. He gave another utterly horny moan without breaking eye contact.

Adrian had never needed to fuck someone so badly.

With a bit of strain, Sebastian went about lubing up Adrian’s cock in the same way that Adrian was lubing him. It was a bit clumsy overall, but Sebastian gave the head a few precise tweaks that proved he was a natural talent.

“Can I…?”

“Yes…”

Sebastian lowered himself, legs and arms shaking as he shoved his hole onto the head of Adrian’s dick. He made a tiny whine. One hand was pressed flush against Adrian’s chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth moved with syllables he wasn’t giving voice.

“Ahh!!” He had made it to Adrian’s hips, and the relief cascaded through Adrian’s body. Sebastian’s warm, tight asshole felt as good as he looked.

Sebastian unclenched his face and smiled at Adrian – the giddiness of the morning hadn’t left him. Even with Adrian all the way inside of him, he had the blushing, the softness in his eyes, that had come from hearing what Adrian thought of him.

He caught his breath and started moving again, grinding on Adrian’s hips in an almost circular motion, hands pressed on Adrian’s pecs, not faltering from his blushy smile. He wasn’t lifting himself yet, so the only sounds were their delighted hums. Adrian placed his hands on Sebastian’s and pulled, oh so gently, then pushed the same way, until Sebastian got the hint and started focusing the friction of his palms on Adrian’s nipples, in sync with the movement of his body.

Being deep in his boyfriend while he had his chest played with was making Adrian start to lose himself once again. He’d never been this worked up in the proverbial morning after, but Sebastian had that effect on him. He arched his back against the bed and clung to Sebastian’s wrists.

“You’re doing so good,” he breathed out.

Sebastian’s body became more flushed in response. He moved his body more now, riding Adrian’s dick, spurred by what he was seeing and hearing, ramping up his speed.

“Just like that,” Adrian said. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Sebastian whined appreciatively and poured in more effort, until he was practically bouncing on Adrian. Each time his ass met Adrian’s hips again, the force rocked Adrian’s entire body. Sebastian began to whimper with each movement. His hair was coming disheveled and sweaty. He couldn’t take his eyes off Adrian, and even through the effort and strain, he was smiling sweetly.

He shifted to lean forward, as much as he could, sliding his hands under Adrian’s shoulders. Adrian met him in the middle with a kiss. Sebastian wasn’t able to keep up as intense a pace while kissing Adrian, but he did keep riding Adrian’s cock while their tongues met, curling and uncurling the core of his body to keep up the friction inside of him.

Adrian had once again been totally lost. The only thing in the world right now was the man on top of him.

“Ohhh, fuck.” Sebastian broke off, biting his lip, halting his movement.

“Is something wrong?”

Sebastian shook his head. He breathed deeply, haltingly, still not moving.

It was clear that he hadn’t stopped enjoying himself, he was just winded.

So Adrian thrust up into him.

Just once, to see what would happen. And Sebastian spasmed with delight, made a delayed “Oh, _fuck_!” And fell with his face into Adrian’s chest.

A second time. A desperate moan. Sebastian clung to Adrian’s shoulders with an iron grip.

Adrian took Sebastian by the hips and fucked up into him. Now Sebastian was the one being rocked, uprooted, seeking as much stability as he could find in Adrian. His eyes rolled back as he surrendered himself, letting his every breath be one that expressed his ecstasy.

But it wasn’t enough.

Adrian pulled out of Sebastian and guided him to lying on his back. Then, as quickly as he could, he snatched up the lube and reapplied it to his dick. Sebastian’s slim, soft body was on full display, as was his pout, which grew each second that he didn’t have Adrian inside of him.

So Adrian worked quickly, tossed the lube aside, and brought his cock back to Sebastian’s hole and pushed in, earning a deep moan from them both. Adrian gave a few experimental thrusts, before committing to the new position both by lying flatter on top of Sebastian and by burying to the hilt in him again.

All four of Sebastian’s limbs clung to Adrian now. His entire body shuddered in delight. When his eyes opened next, it only took a split second of eye contact for him to lunge his head up for another rough, deep kiss, moaning directly into Adrian’s mouth each time he felt Adrian’s cock reach full depth.

Adrian went faster, harder, and Sebastian threw his head back against the pillow.

“Fuck—Adrian—don’t—stop—please—holy— _shit_ —”

“You’re… perfect, Sebastian… so tight… so hot….”

“Please—”

“Yeah?”

“Please—cum—inside—”

 _Oh_. “Didn’t catch that.”

“I need it—I need it—please—please—just—cum in me!”

Adrian didn’t slow down. Sebastian clung him even tighter to himself.

“Please, please, fuuuuuuck…” Sebastian shook like a leaf. Adrian could feel a twitching around his stomach. Sebastian was finishing, but hadn’t said so. Was he trying to keep Adrian from noticing?

Adrian pounded, as hard as he could, feeling his own lips wobble from the back-and-forth, listening to his hips smacking against Sebastian’s skin, watching Sebastian completely out of his mind…

“Please… for me…”

A final thrust that jolted Sebastian. Adrian felt his vision fade, felt his voice make noises he couldn’t control, as he came harder than he ever had before, emptying himself in his boyfriend.

***

The world came back into focus. And as soon as he had the presence of mind for it, Adrian collapsed onto Sebastian in a fit of giggles. Sebastian joined in, placing a kiss on Adrian’s temple and gently running a hand through his hair.

“That was…” Words failed Adrian.

“Mind-opening?” Sebastian offered.

“…Among other things, yeah.” Adrian nuzzled against Sebastian’s face. “Glad you decided to stay out here."

“Knew taking you on my bike was a good move.” Sebastian was positively glowing.

The two lay there for a few minutes more (after Adrian unplugged himself from Sebastian), talking lowly and absorbed in each other. Sebastian was the one who noticed the time before Adrian did.

“Oh, you need to get to work, don’t you?” he asked.

“I don’t exactly get days off, out here,” Adrian replied. “Is it going to be a problem for you to be getting home this morning instead of in the night?”

“Have you _met_ my mom?”

“Fair enough. Then, if you want, you can stay as long as you feel like.”

“…I should get out of your way… this time.” He looked around at the interior of Adrian’s house. “But I could spend a long time here if I tried.”

 _How long?_ some small part of Adrian wondered.

“But… probably another shower, first,” Sebastian finished. “I smell awful.”

“Oh, you get to smell nasty, but me?”

“You smell fine.”

“Right now?

“Why not?”

“ _Nasty_.” Adrian lifted himself off of Sebastian.

“Join me anyway?” Sebastian asked.

What a face he wore. What a tone he had. Like a chaste shower with Adrian would be some treat even after everything else they’d done in the past twelve hours.

Adrian had a feeling things were going to change on his farm very soon.


End file.
